Time Lord's Calling
by Time Locked Maniac
Summary: The Doctor is sent into another world, one with Mass Effect.


"Who are you?" The curious Quarian asked her saviour. He seemed to take pleasure in the question. "I'm the Doctor. But you haven't heard of me." He muttered, as he wrapped up her wound. "There, you should live for a few more hours if this bandage stays. Find a clinic and get treated." He stood up and brushed his coat, before leaving the alley. He brushed past Commander Shepard, and rushed to the blue box in the open.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Tali, nice to see you again!" The same man who saved her waved, as all the Geth platforms shut down. "I just hacked into their systems, and gave them a question to think about. They should be awake and on our side in, 3, 2, 1." The Geth restarted, and dropped their weapons.<p>

"Who are you?" Shepard voiced his team's question. He smirked.

"I'm the Doctor, but you don't know me. Now, please go and confront Saren. These Geth will spread the word and they will willingly surrender to the Council. Good luck Specte." He quickly said. The team took his word, and left.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Doctor." The Quarian greeted tiredly, as she slumped on her desk. The man opposite her smiled softly.<p>

"Tali." The Quarian took a sip of her alcohol.

"Shepard's dead. He's dead. Afterall we've been through." She laughed darkly. She took out a bowtie, and passed it to the Doctor. "Bought that for his birthday before the mission. Never knew he was going to die. It's yours now." The Doctor took it.

"You'll need it back. I promise." He whispered, as he left the bar.

* * *

><p>"Ah Tali... Sweet sweet Tali." He muttered, as the Quarian in front of him was sleeping. He pulled a blanket on her sleeping form, and spoke to himself. "Funny, isn't it? In this world, I never existed. But so did the Daleks, Sontarians, even the Shadow Proclamation. All those lives I saved, and failed to, never to exist." He chuckled. "My people might be here somewhere, still living." His hair shadowed his eyes. "I've saved many lives, and failed so many others. But the bad things in life don't outweigh the good. And vice versa. Just make the good things count eh Tali." He placed his forehead against her mask, and sang softly.<p>

_"Rest now…..my warrior._

_Rest now, hardship is over._

_Live. Wake up. Wake up._

_And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones._

_Wake up, wake up._

_Live. Wake up. Wake up._

_And let the cloak, of life – cling to your bones. Cling to your bones_

_Wake up. Wake up!_

_Live! Wake up! Wake up!_

_And let the cloak! Of life! Cling to your bones! Cling to your bones!_

_Wake up! Wake up!"_

He stood up, and placed his note on her desk, before leaving her office.

* * *

><p>"I have had many lives." The child like interface tilted it's head.<p>

"Tali! What are you doing!" Kaiden shouted, as the Qurian stood at the edge of the deck, over looking the Reapers. She took a breath, and sang the song the Doctor muttered to her.

'Old man, you have been burdened with our lives. Sent by time itself, you have saved us over, and over again, not asking for anything in return.' The dark, tired face of the Doctor appeared in her mind, as tears streaked down her face. 'Now it's time to repay you. No more.'

By some unknown power, everyone on every planet and system, heard the singing. Soldiers halted to listen, families stopped in grief of the sad melody, and Reapers. They froze. In the skies, they stopped attacking. Then, one by one, they sang with the sad, grieving voice. The words came naturally, as if they knew them all their lives. The singing echoed to the edges of the world, and reached the old, raggedy man. His tears dripped to the floor, as the world sang.

"And many faces. But, I have never been forgotten. I will tell you a story. Can you hear them? All these people who lived in terror of you, and your judgement. All these different races whose ancestors devoted themselves, sacrificed themselves, to you. Can you hear them singing?"

The child's face remained neutral.

"You like to think you're a god! Well, you're not a god. You're just a parasite. Eaten out of jealousy, and envy, and longing for the lives of others! You feed on them. On the memory on love and loss and birth and death and joy and sorrow. So... so. Come on then. Take mine. Take my memories!"

The sharp pain in his head made him grimace and grin at the same time. He fell onto one knee. Suddenly, a screech sounded out from all of the Reapers.

"I hope you're got a big appetite. Because I've lived a long life. And I've seen a few things. I walked away from the last great Time War. I marked the passing of the Time Lords. I saw the birth of the universe and watched as time ran out, moment by moment, until nothing remained. No time, no space. Just me! I walked in universes where the laws of physics were devised by the mind of a madman! And I watched universes freeze and creation burn! I have seen things you wouldn't believe! I have lost things you will never understand! And I know things, secrets that must never be told, knowledge that must never be spoken! Knowledge that will make parasite gods blaze! So come on then! Take it! Take it all, baby! Have it! You have it all!" He laughed maniacally. "Look at you, size of a entire fleet, but inside you're JUST. SO SMALL!" And as all the Old Machines disintegrated from the inside, the interface broke down.

* * *

><p>He took out the bowtie Tali gave him, and placed it on the table. The Quarian glimpsed his figure, giving her a nod, before disappearing into the celebrating crowd.<br>"Who was that?" Shepard asked her. She smiled softly under her mask.

"The Oncoming Storm. The Bringer of Darkness. The one who saved us all. The Doctor."

* * *

><p>Tali,<p>

If you're reading this, I am most certainly gone. I come from another universe, another world essentially. There, Quarians, Geth, Turians, Asari, Eezo, Biotics, all these do not exist. However, humans do. They have evolved, and thrived. And I saved them, countless of times, from other threats they provoked, just to avoid seeing history repeat itself. I am the last of the Time Lords. I burned my very people, along with our enemies, the Daleks, to the ground. Entire planet, gone. And so did the Time War. Help me, Tali, and save this world's humanity from itself. Please, be the Doctor I could never be for them. Be there for them, even if you are scorned, hated, pushed away. Help them. For me. With my knowledge, guide them. Please.

Doctor


End file.
